tomato vs chocholate with love part 2
by InggriSealand
Summary: akhirnya belgi mampir menikmati coklat panas spain. lalu spain mengajak belgi nginap dirumahnya. hah? lalu apakah belgi menerima tawaran spain? atau tidak? selamat membaca..


Hola minna san… maaf menunggu lanjutan cerita roma belginya… w saya harap yang cerita ini menarik menurut kalian semua.

Bagi yang belum tahu cerita awal atau pertamanya, bisa baca di .net/s/6346030/1/tomato_vs_chocholate_with_love...

Mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya.

Rated : T

Genre :romance

Character : romano belgi

Belgi menyeruput coklat panas buatan Spain dengan perasaan senang. Ia duduk didepan Romano sambil memandang wajah Romano yang mana sejak tadi cemberut saja.

"Bagaimana coklat panas buatanku?" Tanya Spain sambil tersenyum.

"Enak sekali, boleh aku nambah?"

"Tentu saja boleh" Spain segera pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan coklat panas.

"Romano" panggil Belgi sambil kakinya mengelus-elus kaki Romano. "Kau tampak tidak suka aku ada disini"

"Tidak apa-apa" Romano mengalihkan pandangan kearah dapur.

"Tenang saja. Spain tidak akan tahu hubungan kita" ucap Belgi meyakinkan. Romano sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia menggenggam tangan kekasihnya. Bermaksud untuk meneruskan kata-katanya yang tadi. Namun perkataan itu tidak dapat diteruskannya karena Spain datang dengan satu gelas coklat panas untuk Belgi. Romano terhenyak dan menarik tangannya dari tangan Belgi.

"Beruntung sekali kau datang kesini, Belgi."ucap Spain bahagia. "Bagaimana kabar kakakmu, Netherland?"

"Kakak baik-baik saja"

"Tapi aku bingung kenapa tiba-tiba ada Belgi di samping Romano"

Romano dan Belgi tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Spain yang seakan-akan mengetahuinya. Padahal Spain yang polos itu Cuma ingin tahu kenapa Belgi ada disana.

"Ah, itu?" ucap Belgi sambil mencari alasan. "Aku kebetulan lewat sekitar situ dan tiba-tiba ketemu Romano. Kupikir sekalian saja aku ngobrol dengan Romano, ya kan Romano?"

"I,iya" jawab Romano sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan sedikit lega dengar alasan Belgi.

"Oh begitu" jawab Spain. "Belgi, apa kamu mau menginap disini untuk sehari saja?"

Romano tersentak kaget. Wajahnya memerah. Kini pikirannya bekerja didalam otaknya.

Apa? Belgi diajak menginap dirumah ini? Rumah yang isinya hanya dua pria ini? Tidak! Tidak! Belgi adalah perempuan kesayanganku! Ia tidak boleh ada disini! Ini berbahaya! Aku tidak mau ada apa-apa terhadap cewek yang kusukai! Pikir Romano.

"Che cosa? Tidak! Tidak! Untuk apa cewek ini menginap disini, Spain?" bantah Romano.

"Eh? Tapi hari sudah menjelang sore, Romano. Kasihan Belgi bila harus pulang sendirian" ucap Spain heran dengan sikap Romano yang tiba-tiba marah.

"Aku akan mengantarnya pulang! Kau pikir rumah ini aman untuk wanita seperti dia?"

"Tentu saja. Memang kenapa?"

"Rumah ini hanya ada kau dan aku!"

"lalu?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan mengizinkan cewek ini menginap disini! Titik! Ayo pulang!" ucap Romano ketus sambil menarik tangan Belgi. Romano mengambil mantelnya dan keluar dari rumah sambil menarik paksa Belgi.

"Romano!" panggil Spain.

Spain tidak mengejarnya. Ia berhenti di depan pintu rumah sambil berharap Romano akan pulang dengan selamat.

"Romano?"

Romano tersadar saat Belgi memanggil namanya. Ia melepaskan eratan tangannya dari tangan kekasihnya.

"maaf" ucapnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menginap dirumah Spain?" Tanya Belgi penasaran.

Romano masih diam tanpa berkata. Wajahnya memerah padam bagaikan tomat.

"Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa terhadapmu apabila kau menginap disana" jawan Romano malu-malu. "Disana hanya ada aku dan Spain. Kami berdua adalah laki-laki. Aku tidak mau kalau tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu yang tidak terduga terhadapmu"

Belgi tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Romano yang pikirannya sudah dipenuhi ketakutan. Hal itu membuat Romano kesal.

"AKU MENGKHAWATIRKANMU, STUPIDO!" bentak Romano.

"Aku senang sekali kau mengkhawatirkanku, Romano, sungguh" ucap Belgi sambil tersenggal-senggal karena ia harus menahan tawanya. "Tapi tenang saja! Spain tidak akan melakukan hal itu terhadapku"

"Tapi aku akan"

Romano menggenggam tangan Belgi dan memojokkannya ke tembok terdekat. Belgi tersentak melihat tingkah Romano. Ia melihat wajah Romano. Wajahnya memerah bagaikan tomat. Romano mencium bibir Belgi perlahan-lahan. Belgi menerima ciuman lembut Romano.

"Aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku juga kangen padamu, Belgi"

"Romano?"

"Aku tau Spain tidak akan melakukan hal itu padamu, tapi aku ingin kau menjadi milikku seorang"

Romano memeluk Belgi dengan eratnya. Belgipun membalas pelukannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau dimiliki oleh siapapun juga. Termasuk kakakmu, Netherland"

"Belgi senang Romano mau jujur" ucap Belgi tertawa. "Belgi sangka, Romano tidak ingin menemuiku untuk selamanya"

Romano melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam erat tangan Belgi. Ia tersenyum manis kearah kekasihnya itu.

"Untuk saat ini, kita rahasiakan hubungan kita dari Spain, Netherland dan Nation-Nation lainnya!" pinta Romano.

Belgi mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum kearah pasangannya.

"Belgi?" panggil seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang.

Romano dan Belgi tersentak kaget dan melihat kearah suara tersebut. Ternyata suara tersebut adalah Netherland yang mana adalah kakaknya Belgi.

"Sedang apa kamu disini? Bentar lagi malam" ucap Netherland yang lalu melihat kearah Romano.

"Kakak?"

"ah, ini Kobun Spain yang waktu itu, bukan?" Tanya Netherland. "Mampirlah dulu kesini"

"Ah, Aku hanya mengantar Belgi pulang saja. Dan kini Spain sedang menungguku dirumah" ucap Romano sambil menundukkan badannya tanda pamit.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar Adikku" ucap Netherland seraya memeluk pundak Belgi. Romano melihat itu sedikit kesal. Namun ia segera pergi dan memendam perasaan sakit itu.

"Belgi" panggil Netherland.

"Ada apa, Kak?"

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan dirumah Spain?"

"Aku hanya minum coklat panas"

"Apa Spain melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu?"

"Tenang saja. Spain tidak akan menyakitiku, kak. Kau cemas terlalu berlebihan. Aku sudah besar dan tidak perlu khawatir"

"Tapi kau cewek dan kau mijn lieve zus"

Belgi tersenyum lembut terhadap kakaknya. "Maak je geen zorgen, broeder! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"

Belgi jalan duluan meninggalkan Netherland sendirian diluar. Netherland tetap diam tanpa bergerak sekalipun sambil menatap Belgi.

"Aku khawatir karena diumur segini kau belum punya pria yang bisa melindungimu, Belgi" ucap Netherland sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Bersambung ke part 3….

Note: -che cosa: what

Stupid: bodoh

mijn lieve zus: adik perempuanku

Maak je geen zorgen, broeder: jangan khawatir, kakak

Maaf kalau ternyata hasilnya tidak memuaskan pembaca… . dan maaf kalau harus bersambung lagi… saya harap cerita yang ini bisa membuat kalian tertarik… salam dari saya…


End file.
